Forum:Violet Martin
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Violet Martin Gender: Female Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Mercury Godly Parent Choice 2: Aquilon Godly Parent Choice 3: Prothemus Cohort Choice 1: 2 (please put her sister and her in the same cohort) Cohort Choice 2: 3 Cohort Choice 3: '''4 ---- '''Appearance:'' Violet has red hair'' and brown eyes. She is about 5'7" and always is wearing a really cute skirt and blouse with matching nail color. Personality: Violet is a girly girl. She likes to paint her nails and go shopping with her friends rather than fight monsters. However, she does her duty (with a few complaints) as a soldier of Rome (as long as she gets to go to the spa after). History: (writing as if Mercury is parent) Violet and Holly mother, Hannah, met Mercury on a plane. Hannah was a pilot, and Mercury was supposibly the co-pilot. They talked through the long flight, and Hannah slowly fell in love with him. (yes, this does sound kind of cheesy). After the flight, they went for a drink and got pretty drunk. The rest of the night was very hazy, but she did remember a snake hiss. The next day, he disapeered. A couple months later, she found that she was pregnant. When she gave birth, she did to twins. She named them Violet and Holly. Violet and Holly grew up in Ontario, where there grandparents were. As their mother was a pilot, they didn't see her often. Their grandparents raised them mostly. Their grandparents lived way in the country, so they didn't think anything of the freak accidents that happened. However, when school started, everything changed. On the first day, Holly accidentally broke the teachers arm, giving them the reputation of freaks. Soon after, they were diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, and Holly was also diagnosed with mild Autisum. As they got older, the acccidents got worse, with Holly's being the worser of the two. Holly didn't like to talk to people. Eventually, when the girls were eight, Holly was sent to a special home. After Holly left, Violet was able to get rid of the freak reputation, and actually became very popular. She became a girly girl, and spent all her time with her friends other than her grandparents. It broke her grandparents heart. One day, as Violet and her friends were at the mall, a hellhound attacked. The wolves showed up and killed the monster, and in the midst of the fight, Violet was carried away. She went to the wolf house, where she learned about the roman gods, not quite believing it. She then went to Camp Jupiter, surprised to find that Holly was already there. Weapons:'' She uses a imperial gold spear and throwing knives. '' ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :'A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming Category:Claimed